Nadia's First Life Day
by Night3603
Summary: Nadia Grell enjoys her first ever Life Day in the Galactic Republic with her lover Jedi Shi'ara. the Barsen'thor. Giving gifts and enjoying each others company was all Nadia was looking forward to, and maybe a little cuddling.


AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone. I hope you all enjoy this little oneshot featuring the Jedi Consular and Nadia. As always Read and Review and give it a like if you like.

Relaxing was one of the many things, Shi'ara loved to do. She was often teased about being part feline for just basking in the warmth of a sun, or cuddling up with a pillow and some silk sheets. This activity was only further increased when she meet Nadia. She couldn't get enough of the petite girl. Shi'ara was always touching her in some manner. Holding hands, arm around the waist, or even just finger tips touching as they stood side by side. It was an intoxicating feeling, just being in her presence. The power of the Force enabled her to feel Nadia all around her, inside her, pulsing beneath the skin. It was almost as if Nadia and Shi'ara's DNA, their very souls swirled around each other. Often times Shi'ara would know exactly where Nadia was, all her senses were attuned to her.

So when she got the opportunity to relax and savor Nadia's presence was a double shot of pure serenity. Add to the fact Life Day was coming soon, made it all the sweeter. Unfortunately, for Shi'ara they had shopping to do and cuddling would have to wait. However, that didn't mean Shi'ara would keep her hands to herself. Nadia sighed for what felt the hundredth time since arriving at Coruscant's major shopping district. Shi'ara was draped across her back, making it difficult to walk. "Angel, can you please not do that? It's very...distracting."

Shi'ara opened her eyes lazily, a smile on her lips. "You do not like me touching you, Starshine?"

Nadia blushed, looking around at all the looks they were getting as they somehow managed to walk well enough. It was rather silly, Shi'ara being much taller than her with better...assets. She was all but carrying Shi'ara as they walked. "I-It's not like I don't..."

Shi'ara giggled and blew a soft breath into Nadia's ear. She shivered at the action, eliciting another giggle. "Then what is the problem, darling?"

Nadia shivered at Shi'ara's beautiful accented voice calling her darling. "N-nothing...I guess..." Another giggle and Nadia couldn't help but smile. Shi'ara's happiness was always contagious. "But if you could just behave yourself, we could get through this shopping much quicker."

Shi'ara pouted and stared at her lovers face with half lidded eyes. Eyes that always made Nadia swoon. "But I want to touch you." She all but whined.

Nadia smiled and pecked Shi'ara's cheek with a kiss. "You can, we just need to get this shopping done. That is, unless you don't want to get me a gift." Nadia teased.

It was Shi'ara's turn to sigh and she accepted defeat, but didn't pull away from her draped over position. "As you wish, Starshine." She said, nuzzling at Nadia's neck. Her feline tendency's coming to the surface. If she could purr, she would be, and if Nadia didn't know any better she could swear she could feel a slight purring rumble in Shi'ara's chest. Then she blushed thinking about Shi'ara's chest and tried to focus on something else. "Very well then, darling. Let us split up to purchase our gifts." Nadia suddenly felt lighter as Shi'ara flashed away, reappearing a few feet in front of her, waving. Nadia was always in awe whenever Shi'ara did that. She had called it Force-warping. Basically the ability to teleport. To be able to do such thing Shi'ara had to extremely powerful with the Force. The Jedi, or Barsen'thor as she is called by many Jedi, was on equal power of the entire Jedi council, so the rumors say. Somehow, Nadia believed it.

"Okay, we'll meet up later, Angel." Nadia replied, waving back. Shi'ara walked away, a natural sway to her movements, and Nadia was on her own. She suddenly felt very small as she looked around. Feeling more than a little shy she flipped up her hood of her robes and made her way down the street. She did her best to ignore any person around her and focused on Shi'ara and what gift she wanted to give. She knew almost everything about Shi'ara. Nadia knew she loved books, relics, ancient tomes and the like. But where could she even go to get such things?

She had entered a few holobook stores throughout her search but couldn't find much of anything that Shi'ara would like. Perhaps she was thinking too hard on this. Did she really need to buy something? Wasn't Life Day about being with family and loved ones? Nadia decided that she was thinking too hard on this, however that didn't mean she wasn't going to get something to show her love and appreciation.

She continued her search and finally found a holobook that she thought Shi'ara would enjoy. With a triumphant smile she took her purchase and made her way to the Defender star ship to wait for Shi'ara. Another plan came to mind and she smiled, pulling up her holocom to contact Holiday.

* * *

Shi'ara hummed quietly to herself, walking down the busy streets of the Coruscant shopping district. She walked with a supernatural grace and many people watched in raptured awe. Like with everyone she had ever meet, Shi'ara gave off a feeling of complete serenity. Being the living embodiment of the Light side of the Force, it wasn't hard for people to be drawn to her. Her shopping was constantly halted when people came to talk to her and get her attention. Most people would have been annoyed or angered by this, but not Shi'ara. She beamed and seemed pleased that so many took the time to interact with her. She was kind to everyone, offering advice and wisdom only a Jedi could give.

After a break in the attention, Shi'ara managed to enter a grocery type store, looking for something she had remembered Nadia saying she liked. Thesum-bark syrup. It was a native treat to Sarkhai and it was Nadia's most favorite. Nadia had received some from her home planet months ago but had run out. Shi'ara found it with some difficulty, Sarkhai being a new addition to the Galactic Republic it was a rare commodity. She took her selected item to the checkout.

The shop employee finished with her current customer and turned to greet Shi'ara, only to be stricken dumb by the human's beauty and radiance. The young rutian twi'lek girl could only stare as Shi'ara placed the syrup on the counter and locked eyes with the girl. Shi'ara smiled and tilted her head slightly as the minutes went by. "Excuse me, dear. Could you please assist me?" The Barsen'thor asked with a silky smooth voice and loving tone. Perhaps not the way she should have said because the girl almost fainted at the beautiful voice. Shi'ara giggled at the cuteness of this girl, Jin'mide she sensed her name was.

The giggle was enough to break Jin from her trance. She blushed furiously and hastily grabbed the bottle of syrup and checked it out. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I d-d-don't know what came over me." She stuttered out in haste, feeling absolutely foolish in front this goddess.

As Jin'mide bagged the item, Shi'ara reached out slowly and cupped the girls face. The twi'lek froze and snapped her eyes to the shining human Jedi. She was smiling at her so kindly it made the girls heart just melt. "Do not fret, darling. There is no reason to apologize. Never be ashamed for being attracted to someone." Shi'ara withdrew her hand and took the bag, transferring the price of credits to the story, and few more to the girl. "Thank you for help, dear. I added a little something just for you. Please, take care of your sister for me. It would make me very happy." Shi'ara then bowed and gracefully left the store, leaving the girl in shocked awe.

Shi'ara had seen the girls situation. That store was one of her many jobs in efforts to take care of her younger sister. The poor girls family had been killed in the attack on Coruscant before the Treaty of Coruscant came into effect. A loud exclamation made Shi'ara smile as she teleported away in a flash of bright golden light.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Nadia asked as she came aboard the Defender class starship.

"Of course!" Holiday exclaimed, her holographic body shimmering with excitement.

Nadia smiled. She looked around at all the decorations that she and Holiday had set up. Some holographic, others physical. She wanted everything to be perfect for Shi'ara when she returned. The only reason the crew of the Defender had put off decorating for so long was Shi'ara's Jedi duties and then constant gift shopping. But it was all done and it looked splendid. Nadia came to love Life Day when it was introduced to her. The love it was supposed to invoke. The togetherness, the happiness. It was all so romantic and heart warming. "Thank you, Holiday. Couldn't have done it without you."

Holiday beamed at her with her radiant smile. She departed with a bow, returning to Theran and whatever he was researching now, leaving Nadia alone to wait for Shi'ara's return.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for her she didn't have to wait long. With a flash of light, Shi'ara appeared and threw her arms around Nadia's neck from behind, once again purring at the closeness she had with her lover. "I am home, darling." She said.

Nadia squeaked in surprise at the sudden arrival of her Force-mate, resulting in her not returning the embrace right away. Finally, she pouted and place her hands over Shi'ara's. At times she hated that Shi'ara would teleport and scare her, though she knew she didn't do it out of malice, but it was still very surprising every time. One day she would get her back for all of this. For now she put on a smile and said. "Welcome home, Shi."

Shi'ara giggled, feeling Nadia's emotions. To placate her, she kissed her lover on the neck, eliciting a shuddered gasp from the pale girl. Shi'ara knew all the places that would make Nadia turn to putty in her hands. "I am sorry, my love. I did not mean to startle you. I only missed you so I wanted to return as quickly as possible."

Nadia stifled a moan when Shi'ara kissed her behind her ear then along her neck, to her shoulder. All the while rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Shi'ara was always very affectionate and sometimes it became an embarrassing problem for Nadia. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Shi'ara who frowned adorably at the lose of contact. "So, did you get what you needed?"

Shi'ara smiled again, that super nova smile. "Of course, darling. Your gift is waiting for you in our room, my love."

Nadia blushed at the mention of their room, unbidden memories coming to her mind about their first night in bed together, loving each other. While she knew Shi'ara wouldn't have gotten her anything bedroom related her mind couldn't help but think in that direction. She shook the ideas from her mind and smiled, grabbing Shi'ara's hand and pulling her to their bedroom. "In that case, why don't we give them to each other?"

The Jedi agreed and allowed herself to be pulled along as she looked around all the seasonal décor her lover had set up. She had to admit she loved it. It was homey and heart warming to see their starship, usually something used to fight and travel to dangerous areas, being turned into something that felt more like a home. "I love what you have done with the ship, Starshine."

Nadia smiled brightly, almost stunning Shi'ara with the power behind it. "I had some help from Holiday, but I'm so glad you like it." She blushed and explained. "I just thought you'd like to see some seasonal decorations and feel more at home."

"I love it, darling. Thank you." Nothing more needed to be said.

They arrived at their bedroom door and entered, the door shutting behind them. Shi'ara pointed to the bed where the bottle of Nadia's favorite snack was sitting on a tray. However that wasn't all that was there. Sitting on the bed was a stuffed animal, a tauntaun. It was holding the bottle of Thesum bark syrup in its claws, as if presenting it to her.

Nadia's breathe caught in her throat at the cute sight. She squealed and rushed over, gently picking up the animal in one hand and the syrup in the other. The smile on her face warmed Shi'ara's heart. She loved to see Nadia smile. She loved to make her smile even more. "Angel…." Nadia was looking at her with so much love and adoration. "He's beautiful, I love it." Their were tears welling in Nadia's eyes but they didn't fall.

"I am glad, Nadia. I was….unsure if…."

Nadia shook her head. "Don't be, I love it, thank you." She assured, giving Shi'ara a tight hug. She set the plushy down on their bed and examined her other gift. "Thesum-bark Syrup." She said in awe. "You remembered? I only mentioned it in passing…."

Shi'ara smiled and walked up behind her lover. "Of course I remember, Starshine. I remember everything about you." She took the bottle from the girl and set on their bedside table. Shi'ara pulled Nadia with her to the bed and sat down, placing Nadia in between her legs. She got comfortable, wrapping her arms around the slim figure and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Nadia reached over and opened the bedside drawer, pulling out her gift. She handed the holobook to Shi'ara who took with reverence, running her fingers over it. "I got you this, Angel. I know you like to read and I didn't know if you had this one yet."

Shi'ara activated the holobook and skimmed it. Finally she smiled wide. "No, I have not read this one, love. Thank you." She kissed the side of Nadia's head and returned the book to the beside table.

"I'm glad you like it." Nadia said, she paused for a moment, then added. "I….do have another gift for you."

Shi'ara smiled, and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh?"

Nadia nodded and without warning spun in Shi'ara's arms and jammed her fingers against Shi'ara's sides, tickling her. She knew all of the Jedi's weak spots and it wasn't hard to reach them. The effect was instant. Shi'ara went from content and calm to laughing hysterically and trying to wiggle out of Nadia's grasp. The petite girl was surprisingly strong. "Happy Life Day, Angel." She said teasingly.

Shi'ara couldn't even respond she was laughing and wiggling too hard. "This is a little pay back for embarrassing me at the shopping district, Angel."

"I….I am….sorry" Shi'ara managed to say between laughs. "Please….no more…."

Nadia hovered over a sweating Shi'ara, smiling. "Time and place for everything, Shi'ara."

Breathing heavily, Shi'ara replied. "Yes, darling."

Triumphant, Nadia smirked then leaned down, capturing Shi'ara's lips in a kiss. The Jedi moaned into her mouth, returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Nadia's slim shoulders, pressing her closer. Nadia pulled away and looked at her lover with a mixture of lust and love. She wanted to feel more of Shi'ara's skin. Shi'ara just smiled at her, giving her silent permission to do whatever she wanted with her.

Nadia swallowed thickly and reach up and slowly stripped Shi'ara's top baring the Jedi's generous breasts to her. They were large and round and Nadia loved them. She gripped them in her hands and gently massaged them, marveling at the golden touched flesh beneath her. Shi'ara moaned, encouraging her further. That moan always sent a pulse through her body, settling low in her belly. Nadia moaned in return at the heavenly sound and laid her face in the Jedi's chest, licking between the valley of Shi'ara's breasts, enjoying the taste of her skin. "I love you, Shi'ara." Nadia breathed, placing soft kisses to Shi'ara's skin.

"I love you too, Nadia. Happy Life Day, darling." Clutching her close to her chest, Shi'ara lifted her hand and waved, manipulating the blankets to cover them. Finally, Shi'ara got to relax with her little Starshine. Life, for the moment at least, was perfect.

* * *

 **AN: Hope to see you in the next one. And as always, Sorry I dont upload a lot. Take care all, have a good one.**


End file.
